


Oh Sweet Reunion

by Akasira



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Reunion, sweet moment, to warm all your hearts after watching/reading no.6, very short drabble tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasira/pseuds/Akasira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t everyday he opened his arms to someone to accept a warming embrace. However, this hug in particular seemed to ignite his entire insides. Shion. <br/>“We’ll meet again…” He, himself once said, and that night was in fact the night they did meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Sweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh I'm practicing writing shit again xD little drabble.  
> Here's some Nezushi (??) fluff to warm your hearts. At least I tried.

It wasn’t everyday he opened his arms to someone to accept a warming embrace. However, this hug in particular seemed to ignite his entire insides. Shion.

“We’ll meet again…” He, himself once said, and that night was in fact the night they did meet again. It left the white-haired boy in tears, and Nezumi couldn’t help but show a smile that he hadn’t shown anyone in months. It was full of raw emotion. Of course it would’ve been one of those rare moments in time where he could have cried-- if he was caught off guard.

Nezumi had been checking each and every one of his books within his residence down in the old west block (which was now slowly being rebuilt). He wanted to visit. That quick flash of nostalgia that cloaked his mind as he opened the door, and stepped inside. He wanted to see if anything was different, and hell-- it was changing. He still despised No.6, even though most of the citizens he hated were long gone by now.

He always had a feeling that Shion would show up on the same exact night he came back, and even though it sounded like one of the most typical cliches in the world, it happened. And now, he was embracing the boy he had always loved, like it would be the last time they ever felt each other’s warmth. Now that his mind fully comprehended what happened, Nezumi had no choice but to break the contact and he placed his hands on the other’s shoulders. Shion weeped quietly, tears freely streaming down his pale cheeks but they were happy tears.

“Don’t tell me you missed me that much?” A full-fledged smirk made his way onto Nezumi’s lips, and he slipped an arm around the smaller male, supporting him.

Shion wiped his tears, and offered a small smile.

“I did,” his reply was soft, but it held nothing but the truth. He missed him so much he could barely stand it. Shion longed for Nezumi to return with each passing day. He wished it.

His wish came true.

“You didn’t need to miss me that much, it’s like I can actually feel your emotions trying to break free,” Nezumi couldn’t help but make a face at that, “Have faith in me, will you? You know I was going to come back sooner or later.”

Shion sat up a bit taller, eyes blinking. His gaze held the other’s so delicately, like a piece of art made of glass.

“I couldn’t help it… It was lonely,” he murmured in reply, and in that moment, Shion felt Nezumi’s lips on his, locked in a kiss that could shake the earth. It was dipped in raw emotion threatening to seep out. Nezumi brought his hands to frame the other’s face, thumb softly stroking the other’s cheek. Shion melted into it, and the kiss was longer than any of the other ones they shared in precious days.

His arms wrapped around Shion then, slipping from his face. When he broke the kiss, he gently pressed his forehead against Shion’s, and he edged closer to him. He wanted to feel his warmth, his love. His everything.

“Shion…” His voice had switched from sarcastic to tender and compassionate.

“I’m home.”

 

 


End file.
